Japanese patent 55/157504 discloses a group of herbicidal compounds of the formula: ##STR2## in which R.sup.1 is hydrogen or alkyl; R.sup.2 is alkyl, alkoxycarbonylmethyl or phenyl; R.sup.3 is alkyl; and R.sup.4 is hydrogen, alkanoyl, or a substituted or unsubstituted benzyl or benzoyl group.
Japanese patent 55/113706 discloses a group of herbicidal compounds of the formula: ##STR3## in which R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are alkyl, formyl, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, phenyl or halophenyl; X is alkyl, alkoxy, nitro or halo and n is 0-2.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,957 discloses 1-substituted-5-acryloxypyrazoles of the formula: ##STR4## in which R is H, --CF.sub.3, alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl or aralkyl; R.sup.1 is H, alkyl, aryl or aralkyl; X is alkylene or alkylene-O- or alkylene-S-; R.sup.2 is aryl, CF.sub.3, alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxy, alkylamino, --CN, OCF, --NO.sub.2, --CONH.sub.2, --SO.sub.2 NH.sub.2 or --SO.sub.n alkyl. Other variables also apply to the structural formula. These compounds are disclosed to be diuretics, saluretics, antithrombotics and antihypertensives.
EP Application 208,874 discloses a group of compounds of the formula: ##STR5## in which R.sup.1 is H, aryl, alkyl, or alkoxycarbonylalkyl; R.sup.2 is hydrogen, aryloxy, arylmercapto, alkyl or hydroxyalkyl; R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 together may be alkylene; R.sup.3 is hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, benzyl, naphthyl or phenyl, substituted or unsubstituted.